Knight of Blood
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: A Bretonnian Knight longs for honor. However, after a horrible battle, his life changes forever. Rated for violence and language. Story Completed.
1. Prologue

Knight of Blood

Prologue

The sun shinned brightly on the open plains in the land of Bretonnia. Here, mighty knights are born, trained and battle against the darkness. It is here that our tale begins.

His name was Luc de Fevre, a young knight errant at the tender age of seventeen. He was eager to battle, to help damsels, to slay dragons. He held his head high and smiled proudly, maneuvering his horse across the narrow dirt road. He wore plate armor of steel that covered his entire body. A shield bearing the Fleur de Lys, the symbol of his realm, lay on his left arm. At his waist hung a sheathed sword. He clutched tightly at the reigns to slow his horse as he saw a most ghastly sight.

Lying before Luc in the road were several corpses. One of a woman and the other of an old man. They were intact, for the most part. The blood was dry, showing the attack had happened hours ago. Luc sighed as he passed the bodies, praying that their souls would ascend to heaven.

As Luc rode on, he noticed a small village consisting of many small wooden shacks surrounded by sentry towers and walls made of wood. As he neared, a sentry called down to him, "Who goes there?" The sentry raised his javelin defensively.

"I am Sir Luc de Fevre and I have come to aid you, should it be required." He began. At this moment, Luc drew his sword and waved it valiantly. "I am the greatest warrior from here to the Great Sea!" The sentry lowered his weapon and began to ring a bell. At that instant, the gate opened and a man clad in armor walked out. Luc dismounted his horse and sheathe his sword.

"Hail!" The armored man called. "I am Bertrand, the mayor of this village. We are in need of aid." At this moment, he began to signal for Luc to follow him. As he did so, two warriors appeared and took away Luc's horse. He looked in alarm. "Do not fear," Bertrand continued, "they are merely taking him to our stable. In the mean time, we must get to business." Bertrand led Luc to a slightly larger house in the center of the village. Here, they entered.

The house was plain. A small wooden table with three chairs stood in the center. To the east wall was a bed of the same fashion. In the corner lay a pile of scraps of food and such. Bertrand motioned for Luc to sit down.

"Our town has been plagued by the Undead," Bertrand started.

"Foul unholy beasts!" Luc roared. "They should be put to rest!"

"Yes," Bertrand continued. "We've had no trouble with the worthless skeletons and zombies. However, their leader is a powerful vampire. He wears golden armor, and carries and glowing blade. Nothing seems to harm him. Arrows, spears, swords...even trebuchets seem to have no effect. We believe his artifacts are possessed with magical protection. We need someone to duel him and break all his armaments."

Luc smiled. "That will be simple for a knight of my caliber! Tonight the vampire will join the ranks of the dead that stay dead."

Bertrand shook Luc's hand. "He comes every night at the same time, one hour after the sun sets. The soldiers and I will handle the undead minions. You must target him."

Luc nodded. "I understand. I am ready!"

Hours passed...Luc began to train by fencing with the guards. After several hours of training, he went to the village blacksmith who supplied him with a lance. Luc mounted his horse and stood by the city gate awaiting his adversary. The sun turned bloody as it set into the darkness. Luc's horse began to rear and buck wildly, but the knight kept himself mounted and clamed his steed. Luc approached Bertrand.

"The men are ready and the women and children have been evacuated," Bertrand said. "We merely await the enemy."

Suddenly, cries of terror were heard. "Undead!" Cried a sentry as javelins began to fly from the towers. Soon, a cracking sound was heard as the gate began to pitch wildly. As it broke, Luc looked upon a grim sight. Scores of undead, skeletons and zombies, clutching various melee weapons and wearing crude armor. Despite their allies falling, the Gothic Horrors marched forth and set upon the warriors. The undead fell easily to the blades of the guards, but their sheer numbers overwhelmed the defenders. Luc rode to rally the warriors and cut down many of the minions.

After an hour of combat, the undead stopped fighting and turned back into piles of organs and bones. The fires of torches caused a shining light, until they blew out. In the dim moonlight, the warriors saw their fear, the Blood Dragon Vampire. Many ran, abandoning their weapons.

"Rally you cowards!" Bertrand called waving his long spear as a beacon. "Damn it I said rally!" Luc readied his horse and charged the vampire. The vampire drew his sword to block the incoming lance. Luc turned and charged again. This time, his attack came in contact with the vampire's armor, piercing it. The creature merely laughed and unstrapped all his armor save for his leggings and helmet. The monster then raised his sword and swung it at Luc cleaving his lance in two. Luc seemed unafraid.

"You cannot scare me, minion of darkness," Luc began, drawing his sword. "I will slay you! For the Lady!" he swung his sword, slashing through the creature's chest. It laughed, as the wound quickly healed.

"You cannot kill me, human," the vampire spoke in a dark voice the sent terror through the spine of the remaining warriors. "I am invincible so long as I have this." The vampire pointed to his helmet. Enraged, Luc charged and unleashed his full fury on the helmet, cracking it in two. The vampire growled angrily and slashed Luc's horse to pieces. Luc jumped off just in time to stop the mount from crushing his body. He rose from the dust and stared at the creature.

"Spawn of darkness; it is your time to rest with the dead!" Luc stabbed, hitting squarely in the vampire's chest. The creature let out a high roar and with the last of its strength, plunged its long fangs into Luc's neck.

Luc's vision turned red, he fell to the earth and entered a deep sleep....

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luc awoke with a jolt. It was still night, the bodies of the warriors lay around him. However, the body of the vampire was gone. A throbbing pain seemed everywhere and it took most of Luc's strength to stand. He rubbed his head.

Bertrand stood paralyzed as he observed Luc. "Don't come closer..." he threatened waving his spear. "Back! Back!"

Luc looked at his hands. They looked normal...at first. Then he noticed their pallor. "What's wrong Bertrand?" he asked. The man quivered.

"I said back!" He swung his spear hitting Luc across the face.

"What are you doing?" Luc asked. Suddenly, Luc was thirsty...he looked at Bertrand who now seemed extremely appetizing. He approached the man, who continued to attack him, but to no effect. Luc felt no pain as each attack pierced his flesh. He grabbed Bertrand and slashed him with his sword. Instantly, he put his teeth to the man's neck and began to drain the precious red fluid. After several seconds, Luc jumped back. "No! What have I done?" Luc looked upon the lifeless body at his feet. "What has happened to me?"

Luc found a discarded shield and looked at it. The reflection that he saw shocked him. His face was the same, but his teeth were elongated into fangs. His skin was deathly pale and his fingernails were longer and sharper. "Have I become...? No, I can't have! It's not true! It's not true!" Luc screamed in rage. He kicked at a dagger on the ground sending it flying into one of the walls of the village. "Damn that bastard of a vampire! Now I have to live with this curse!" Luc roared again and swung his sword cleaving the shield in half.

Then, something clicked in Luc's brain. "The library! There was a book there about undoing transformations. I must get to the library in Middeheim." Luc looked around for a horse to ride. However, none could be found, so he set off on foot.

Eight months later...

The months had been grueling for Luc. His lust for blood had driven him to slay countless humans without his own control. After every murder he prayed to the Lady for forgiveness. Being a vampire, he could only travel by night, during the day he sought shelter in abandoned forts and towns.

Now, the gates of Middenheim loomed before Luc. The city was heavily guarded with hundreds of sentries on each wall and several cannon emplacements. Luc had no clear plan for entering the Library of Middenheim undetected. He had been their once before, in his youth his parents had made a pilgrimage to worship Ulric. While his mother was of pure Bretonnian blood, his father was born in the Middenstag. While she did not support the beliefs, she gave her husband chances to worship. Luc remembered being sent to the library while his father was off at the Church of Ulric and his mother was in the market purchasing goods. He walked between the shelves and looked over book after book, tome after tome, manuscript after manuscript. Luc was almost sure of a reversal tale of the sort he was in.

It was a tale of some ancient warrior who was turned into a vampire. Despising Undead, he tried everything to change himself back. Eventually, after going through many ordeals, he was successful. But without the title of the volume, it would be nearly impossible for Luc to find.

There was no way around it; Luc would have to get rid of the sentries somehow. But with only a sword and some armor, how would this be possible? Luc examined the soldiers and noticed their armaments. Most carried a handgun while several held shields and spears. All wore swords at their waist as a last resort. There were torches every few meters to provide them with light. As Luc approached the gate, a rough voice split the silence.

"Who goes there?" Came the voice of one of the soldiers aiming his musket at Luc. "I'm not afraid to fire!"

Luc kept to the shadows as to not frighten them. "I am Luc de Fevre of Bretonnia and I have come to study at your great library. May I be admitted to the city?"

The soldiers all looked at him and aimed their weapons. "Show yourself," the same voice as earlier yelled to him. "Maybe then we'll let you in." Luc hesitated, but seeing he had no other choice, stepped into the light of the torches. The men gasped. "Damn it...the Undead are upon us again! Fire men!" The cry of muskets echoed through the city and surrounding area. Luc ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very quick with several dozen pounds of armor. Several bullets pierced his armor, but Luc felt no pain as the marks began to cover his chest and arms. Many of the soldiers retreated to the angry cry of the officers. Luc however, advanced. Marching up to the gate, he began to slash at the hinges with his sword. An unholy strength pulsed through him and soon the hinges broke and the gate collapsed.

"Impossible..." a guard stuttered as he watched Luc walk through the ruined gates. Luc flashed his teeth, causing the guard to drop his rifle and stand stock still. Luc continued on his way toward the library, leaving the guard trembling.

The library stood before Luc; a great stone building with ivy slowly creeping up the left side. The door way wooden, old and decrypt. Luc angrily slashed the door with his sword, leaving only fragments of oak at his feet.

The library was dark but Luc's condition gave him excellent night vision. He looked around the high shelves searching for the book.

"The Legend of...what was it?" Luc asked himself pouring over the volumes. However, it seemed hours that he did this, with no success. Luc cursed his luck and was ready to leave when he noticed a table in the back. On it were five books, all arrayed open on it. Luc rushed to grab one. Studying a page quickly, he found it to be the book he sought.

The pages were ancient and Luc was careful as he turned the thin pages and read the story.

The Tale of Erik von Definhoff

There are those who say that vampires are the most foul creatures found in our world. Little is known about them, as they are reclusive. They resign themselves to castles and ancient burial grounds. Once they deliver the Blood Kiss, as it is called, to you, you shall become one of them.

There was a man who once had this predicament. His name was Erik von Definhoff. Erik was a merchant who lived in the northern Empire. One night, while on the way to deliver his goods, he was assaulted by a vampire. However, Erik despised his condition. Day after day, he refused to drink the blood of others. To stop himself, he built a hut and barricaded the door with boulders.

But as time went on, Erik became weaker. He needed sustinence. Therefore, he set out to rid himself of the curse. Along the way to ask a wise man what he should do, Erik saw an Imperial Museum. Being curios, Erik entered and was astounded at what he found. There on the floor lay five magical artifacts. As his hand touched each one, he felt stronger, and more alive. Finally, when he had touched the final one, he became human again.

Little is known of what artifacts they were, but this is what was recovered from accounts.

A skin of a reptile, a shield of an elf, the bone of a Khemri, the blade of a king and the blood of a demon.

End Tale

Luc smiled as he read the list. "Items...I must acquire items...I know just where to start." He rushed from the library and hid behind a corner while two soldiers passed. Luc ran from the city and into the deep woods outside just as the sun was rising. He retired to a nook between two trees and awaited the next night.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirst...that great thirst...the insane madness that drives men to cannibalism. This is the insatiable urge Luc felt as he awoke. His mouth seemed dry, his gut empty. His fangs seemed to call for a soaking...Luc shook his head to try and calm the thirst, but to no avail. Rising, he left the sanctuary of the two trees and ventured into the night.

There was little moonlight to light his way as Luc set off on the road toward his the first artifact. Luc had been educated in the races and geography of the Old World when he was young. Therefore, from his current position, the closest place was...

"Loren forest," Luc muttered to himself. Loren forest lies to the east of the Empire. In the shadows of the forest hide the crafty Wood Elves. The most agile and accurate of all bowmen in the Old World, these warriors are not only deadly, but nearly impossible to find in their confusing forest. Luc merely needed a shield, and then he could be on his way. However, with the defensive elves, this would be harder than expected. It would also been at least a ten day journey on foot, and only being able to ravel by darkness would delay Luc's efforts even more.

The dirt road seemed to stretch indefinitely as the part before Luc was always shadowed. He ran along the road, as no living creatures save for the occasional crickets were in sight. It was still before midnight giving Luc a good six hours before the blasted sun would rise.

Luc's energy began to drain out of him and his speed decreased. He began to pant and cough as his mouth filled with bile. He spluttered and leaned against a tree. "I need blood..." he gasped. "No!" he cried out. "I cannot, I must not slay humans. But I might need to if I am ever to complete my mission." Looking around him Luc saw only the road before and behind him, shrubs, a tree here and there and...a deer.

Luc approached the deer slowly. It was strange to see a creature like this grazing at an hour such as this. Rabid? Possibly. Luc wasn't sure, but his lust for blood removed all trace of care. Springing from behind a shrub, he pounced on the creature, bringing it to the ground. It struggled madly to get away, but his size and strength prevented it. Drawing his sword, he slashed at the creature's throat, ending its life. He then put his lips to the open wound and began to drink deeply. It felt good as the cool red liquid dripped down his throat and into his awaiting stomach. Luc rose after he felt no more was necessary, and continued along the road.

In the distance loomed the forest of Loren. Luc hesitated before venturing into the deep woods. Vines and roots were everywhere and Luc found himself looking at his feet to make sure he did not trip. As certain brambles barred his way, he unsheathed his sword and slashed through them. Then, Luc's ears absorbed the sound of trembling brush. He turned and aimed his sword at the tree, awaiting and attack. A hail of arrows rained down, pinning themselves in his armor. Luc jumped and slashed at the branch where the figures perched brining three to their deaths. The several others made a whistling sound like that of a sparrow.

A flash of metal lighted the dark night. A man, wild and untamed, attacked Luc with the full fury of the Wilderness. A Wardancer! Luc tried his hardest to parry but the attacks still scored marks across his body. Luc cursed his luck but continued to block. Soon, he noticed his sword cracking along the blade. Then with a final strike of fury, the Wardancer shattered the blade. Fragments of metal flew everywhere and flew into both of the men's bodies.

Luc had no weapon to save himself now; he would have to rely on brute strength. Raising his mighty arms, he aimed a punch at the left side of the Wardancer's head. The agile elf dodged artfully and then brought his swords across Luc's chest.

"Rarr!" Luc let out a guttural and almost primal roar. He raised his fists in anger and swung at the wood elf. His attack was unavoidable, slamming the elf's skull from both sides. It split open and the body, now limp, fell to the ground. Luc smiled and licked at some of the Elven blood. Next, he picked up the two discarded swords and slung them onto his belt.

Luc quickly got a hold of himself. "I'm sorry that I slew you," he said to the dead body of his adversary. He turned and set off deeper into the forest. The forest seemed almost too serene. The point of a spear in Luc's back changed all that.

Wheeling around, Luc drew his swords and slashed the spear haft. Six Elves stood behind him, five brandishing spears while the other drew a saber. They all carried a yellow shield with a green leaf insignia. Luc knew he had no chance against them all.

"I merely need a shield!" He called to them. "Then I shall be on my way!"

"Lies! You speak lies!" One called. "Attack my brothers!" The elves charged bringing their spears at him. Luc dodged them easily and brought his swords down to cleave off the ends of another two. These warriors drew their own sabers and began swinging wildly at Luc.

"Damn it!" he cried as one of the weapons cut a bloody swathe across his left shoulder. He rushed forward and, sheathing his swords, grabbed onto one of their shields with both hands. The elf and his brethren began to stab at his but he did not let go of the shield. Finally, he pried it from the grasp of the warrior. Luc was covered with scars, but it didn't matter as he felt no pain. Rushing off with the shield, Luc left Loren Forest.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was nearly over as Luc saw Loren forest disappear behind him. He cursed himself for the death of the elves, but was it all wrong? Did they not attack him first? Luc was confused and shook his held to calm himself. He slung the shield across his back and smiled knowing he was closer to reclaiming his humanity.

"Where to next?" Luc murmured thinking of the objects. "The land of Khemri nears so the bone is most logical." Then, a blinding flash lit Luc's eyes. His body seemed to burn. He screamed and ran to the safety of a ditch. Quickly covering his body with leaves, Luc was protected from the bane of Vampires, the sun.

Luc awoke as something prodded at his arm. "Ya think 'e's alive?" Came a rough voice.

"Dunno," came another. "Let's see what is on 'im." Luc jumped to his feet and drew his sword. The voices had come from Dwarves.

"Damn he's awake!" Cried the first, a red bearded dwarf wearing bronze armor. The second drew out a mithril axe and motioned for Luc to drop his weapon. The first dwarf drew his own axe and began to advance upon Luc also.

"I do not want trouble," Luc groaned. "I have fought many creatures I did not wish to, and have slain them. I will not be forced to end your life."

The dwarves looked puzzled upon hearing his response. "Ach! I don't believe 'im," growled the second, charging toward Luc, axe whirling wildly. Luc took a blow to his right arm causing him to drop his sword. "Now die ya damn villain!" The dwarf raised his axe to cleave off Luc's head but suddenly stopped.

Luc rose as the dwarf fell flat on his face. An arrow protruded from his back. The first dwarf shuddered as he saw his ally fall dead. Luc looked appalled upon seeing the make of the arrow. The fletching was yellow and the shaft of yew wood. The markings could only be from one thing: Wood Elves.

The trees were lined with them, scores of archers firing a hail of arrows. The surviving dwarf flew and jumped into a hole, never to be seen again. The arrows were unavoidable and pierced Luc's flesh. He raced along, but his pace was slowed and eventually he fell to the dust.

The elves loomed over him searching for the shield he had taken. Luc could not understand what they said as the prodded him with their bows and spears. They rolled him over and noticed the shield slung across his back. As the moved to seize it, Luc rose to his feet. The elves shuddered as they saw a man rise that they had thought to have been dead a hundred times over. They abandoned their quarry and jumped back into the folds of trees.

"I guess there is some advantage to this body," Luc said to himself. He looked at the body of the slain dwarf and without thinking drank the cool blood from its neck. Dwarf blood had less of a taste, but there was much of it to be had.

Luc wiped his mouth on a sleeve and continued on his way. Luc saw a great expanse before him and he knew these were the sands of Khemri. However, it would be foolish to move straight in without a plan. Luc retired beneath a pile of sand into his own secret fortress. Here, he began to map out his plan of action. Rising out of his shelter, Luc advanced toward a high pyramid that loomed before him. When he was not within a mile, twenty skeleton warriors clutching at spears arose from the sand before him. Behind them stood a Liche Priest, little more than a skeleton himself but resplendent in a purple robe. He chanted ancient words and the skeletons vibrantly attacked.

"Asfan...eru kaben Settra!" The skeletons advanced upon Luc attacking with all their might. Still wounded from his encounter with the elves, Luc couldn't react fast enough, only taking down about one skeleton for every ten wounds inflicted. He felt no pain, but was slowed as he continued to strike again and again. But it seemed as every enemy fell, another arose to take its place.

"The Liche!" Luc muttered coming to a startling realization as skeleton after skeleton fell and rose around him. Raising his sword, he ploughed through a column of the undead warriors and charged straight toward the Liche. The creature raised its staff in defense but the acacia rod was easily shattered under Luc's mighty blow. The attack continued and cleaved the Liche in half. The skeletons behind Luc fell to the ground and their bones lay still. Luc walked over to one of the remnant piles and picked up a femur which he tied a rope around and attached to the Wood Elf shield.

"That's two of the five items," Luc said almost in jubilation. However, his joy was short lived. The ground below him began to shake and up from the sands rose an immense being. It resembled a scorpion, but was made of bone and measured twenty feet in height. It snapped its claws and scuttled towards him. "This just isn't my day..." Luc panted running full pelt away from the land of Khemri. The creature, although mighty, was slow and soon retreated to not waste time.

Luc relaxed as he came to an abandoned town. Concealing himself in one of the houses, Luc slept, and awaited the next stage of his journey...Lustria.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The smells, the sounds, the creatures! The jungle was truly wondrous. Luc grinned like a child as he gazed upon the vines and palms around him. He watched as birds flew from tree to tree. Small rodents crept beneath the brush and engaged in various activities.

Luc was lost in the beauty of the land around him. It was amazing, even as he traveled at night. He was almost regretful knowing what he had to do.

The Lizardmen are powerful and stealthy warriors. Almost like reptilian wood elves, these creatures took to the jungles. Their mighty Stegadons and deadly Carnosaurs would cause almost any enemy to flee in terror. The Slann-mages were also mighty; their magical energies might even be the strongest in the entire world.

It would be unnecessary to face those powerful beasts anyway; even a mere skink, the scouts of the Lizardmen, would do. Finding a dead body would be the most effective but was risky.

Luc didn't have time to continue thinking as the heard a rustle in the brush. He looked around him and saw nothing. Drawing his sword, he slashed a fern to pieces but found nothing. Pain stung at Luc's back in a mere moment and he fell to the ground as the poison began to take effect. "Camouflage...chameleons? Ingenious..." he said before he passed out.

Strange chanting seemed to surround Luc as he awoke. His limbs were bound and his armor had been stripped off leaving only his loincloth. He looked around and noticed forests in the distance. The surface he seemed to be on was made of granite, with strange pits nearby. There was also a stone building to his right. Was this a temple?

The chanting grew louder and marching filled the area. Luc turned to notice a group of warriors appearing, led by a Skink Priest. The lizard wore a blue robe and carried a staff and blade made of obsidian. He was the one chanting.

Saurus warriors, their red skin shields blazing, their spears raised, encircled Luc as the ritual continued. Luc's skin began to burn as the sun's glare was on him. Either way he was doomed. At a loud cry, the Saurus stepped aside to allow the priest to get near to Luc. He began a strange dialect which Luc could not understand. The Saurus sniggered as the Priest dropped his staff and gripped his sword with both hands over Luc's heart.

Luc struggled wildly against his bonds, but in the sun's light his strength seemed drained. The Priest stabbed his blade into Luc and continued his chant. Luc began to feel pain. Was it all over? Had he failed? Was this truly the end? His blood flowed into the pits around him. The Priest climbed onto a pedestal and cried out in a wild primal roar. Luc tried to keep watching, but his eyes began to close...

"Did he survive?" Luc awoke to the sound of human voices. Around him lay the bodies of countless slain Lizardmen. He looked rose to his feet clutching his bloody chest and turned to see his saviors. There was a force of about fifty men, but Luc noticed that about that number lay dead or wounded as well. The men seemed to be loading golden artifacts into carts.

"Where did you get those?" Luc asked one of the men. The man pointed and Luc turned his eyes. An enormous granite ziggurat arose from the jungle floor. "That must have been where I was before I awoke." He said.

"Yes, it was a desperate battle to save your life," came a female voice. A young woman walked over to Luc. She was not powerful looking or particularly attractive, but something about her seemed to arose fear within the men. "I am Wyla, a healer employed to heal the wounds of these fools." She motioned to the plunderers. "Hurry up!" She yelled at them. "We need to get these to Tilea by next month!" The men raced faster to transport the goods into the carts and began to give the horses pulling them buckets of water.

"I am Sir Luc of Bretonnia," Luc replied to her. "I have a mission myself. Would there happen to be a Lizarman I could skin?"

Wyla laughed. "A deadly man, eh?" She motioned to the bodies scattered around them. "Take your pick, none of them matter to us."

Luc bent down and proceeded to skin one of the dead Saurus with a dagger he found on the ground. He picked up the skin and draped it over his shoulders. Then he came to a terrible realization. "Would you have happened to have seen an elven shield and a Khemri bone? Or possibly a sword and some armor?" Wyla looked at him without confusion. She moved over to a small chest and kicked it open, spilling the contents.

"I assume these items are yours. Take them." Wyla said sternly. Luc walked over and proceeded to don his armor and sling his sword through its belt. He slung the shield and skin across his back and put the bone through a loop in the belt.

"I must be off," Luc said turning away from Wyla and the treasure hunters. But as he tried to move, he seemed stuck. A loud cackling was heard above everything else.

"Foolish Undead scoundrel you shall accompany us!" Wyla cried. Luc noticed his legs were bound by a strange pair of blue shackles. "Try all you like, you can't break through my shackles!" Luc drew his sword.

"What is the meaning of this? I have dealt you no harm!" Luc growled. Wyla merely continued to cackle.

"We are mercenaries and one of our clients will pay very highly for a live vampire specimen," she replied.

"So, you only saved me to sell me?" He said in rage.

"Yes," Wyla replied. "It seems like such a waste of a good warrior, but money rules the world." Two of the mercenaries walked over and drew their swords while another approached and pried the weapon from Luc's hands. He was bound by more magical threads and carried over to one of the carts. "Now, to Tilea!"

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Augh!" Luc cried as he struggled against the magical energy that bound him. The cart driver laughed at his torment but continued to watch the road before him. "Damn it!" He cried as he continued to struggle hoping the bonds would break.

"Give up," the driver replied. "Soon you'll be sliced up on a Tilean table."

"You foul bastard! Why do you do this?" Luc roared at the man.

"As Madame Wyla said, money is powerful," the driver replied. "Besides we're mercenaries and this was a job we were paid for." He raised his whip to strike the horses and the increased speed caused Luc to jolt into the side of the cart. Like a bolt of lightning, the cart flipped on its side. Luc rolled out into a ditch.

"Draw your swords!" Came the cry of one of the men. Luc heard scuffling but from his position could see nothing. Blood flowed into the ditch and then Luc saw a sight that told him of the attackers. A green severed hand landed beside him.

"Orcs," he muttered to himself. "They won't survive this." After an hour, the sounds of combat ended and Luc prayed the victors, whichever side they were, would not find him. Then realizing his magical bonds no longer existed, realized it was the Orcs who were victorious.

Luc waited until night fell as the ditch protected him from the harsh rays of the sun. Upon evening, he rose and surveyed the grim picture of the combat. Many bodies lay dead but most were human. Wyla's body too lay impaled on a spear. Luc took this opportunity to drain what little blood the warriors have. Seeing the damaged cart, Luc realized the Orcs must have taken everything. He thanked the Lady that his artifacts were on his person and not in the possession of some greenskin. Walking over to the body of a slain mercenary, he took the rapier clutched in the man's grip and put it through a loop in his belt.

Having no idea where he was, Luc walked a little ways down the path until he saw a signpost at a crossroads. Pointing from the direction he had come, the sign read "The Southlands of Lustria". The arrow pointing to the left noted "The Port of Tilea". The final pointed right, but the markings were worn and it was illegible. However, it seemed the best path, as the others were of no value to his mission any longer.

As the path twisted and turned through swamp, Luc began to regret his decision. Vines and thorns tore at his bare skin and muck sucked his feet down into the slimy peat. When Luc finally found road again, he was filthy with blood and muck and the fluids dripped as he plodded along the road. Realizing his defensiveness, Luc looked for something other than a loincloth to clothe himself. Upon finding a dead deer, he skinned the creature and made himself a tunic. After putting it on, he turned to the road again.

Luc heard voices so he deftly jumped behind a shrub. He listened carefully.

"This isn't the way!"

"Marcus you fool! Were supposed to head east!"

"It isn't my fault!"

"Shaddup!"

Luc realized the two speakers seemed to be arguing about direction, a problem he was also having. Drawing his sword, he sprang out and readied himself.

"Who are you?" One questioned, quivering as he slowly drew two dirks.

"I am Luc de Fevre, Knight of Bretonnia. You have a map, correct?" Luc replied.

The men shuddered at the vampiric horror that stood before them. His hand shaking violently, one of the men reached into a haversack he carried and tossed a rolled up piece of parchment to Luc. He deftly caught it and unfurled the scroll. The map was accurate enough, but old. Many of the lines were faded and some of the words were in a script Luc could not decipher. The men ran full pelt away from him as their task was completed. Luc smiled a bit, and proceeded to observe the map further. From what he could tell, it seemed he was in northern Lustria, which was over three thousand leagues from his target, the Chaos Wastes.

Men are fools to venture into such a place, as it is wrought with demons and foul magiks. The men of this land are tainted with the blood of Chaos. They are hardened warriors, fearful of nothing, fighting only to serve their dark Gods. The winds there are said to bring waves of despair and death. But Luc did not fear such things.

Luc trekked along the path remembering a Cathayain proverb "A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." Then, his shining foe appeared, and Luc crept into a grove and covered himself with leaves. How was he to complete this task? It could take months to reach his destination. Or was there some other place he could find demon blood? Luc thought he'd rest, and reflect on what to do.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A lone boy stood beside a tall man on a horse. The man nods to the boy, and in response the child hands him a lance he can barely lift. The man says his thanks and lowers his weapon at his opponent, another knight. The boy cheers for his master, as the two warriors charge towards each other. Lances clash, and the one held by the opponent shatters across the boy's master's shield. The enemy grumbles as his squire hands him a sword. They charge again and the enemy is knocked to the ground. The duke rises and smiles, congratulating the victor. The boy smiles and his eyes widen as his master lifts him to his shoulders. Roses rain down all around them and cheers fill the air.

"A...dream?" Luc awoke from his slumber. If only those days were still here, but Sir Andre was long gone, off to slay dragons. Luc shook leaves and twigs from his hair and rose to see the pale moon overhead, waning at this time of the month. He took to the road, following his map ever northward.

Eventless hours passed, and Luc was thankful that for one night in these past few weeks there was no combat. Safety was a fine feeling; at least peace was better than death. However, Luc did not know how wrong he was. Leaving the forests, he entered open fields with only the occasional shrub for miles. "Fool that I am!" Luc muttered tom himself, for there would be no place to hide from the dreaded sun. But there were still hours left in the night and something would be found. A roar alerted Luc's senses and he noticed a tribe of marching Beastmen. Not human, not animal, these creatures were created by Chaos...that was it! Luc moved swiftly and silently to observe if any demons walked among them.

One of the horned Gors sniffed the air. He made a low growl toward another and they turned to the direction Luc came from. Roaring at the tops of its lungs, the Gor pointed a long spear towards Luc. The herd of Beastmen turned and charged at him and Luc realized he had no chance.

Turning, Luc ran full pelt back the way he came, but there was no safety he could see for miles, only open plains. He felt like he was tired and losing energy. "Blood..." he said to himself. Racing like a madman, Luc rushed and turned to draw his sword. "Thank the Lady those mercenaries were armed," he said in prayer.

The unholy Beastmen surrounded him and moved in quickly stabbing through with their spears. Luc's pale skin was pierced and the dark blood of a vampire flew into the sky. He tried to retaliate, but his strength failed him, his death was nigh. Even if he could escape, it would not be long before the sun appeared to claim his life. Then, something strange occurred inside of Luc's mind. He opened his mouth and uttered two words: "Heru Nehek!" The ground below them shook and out of it rose thirty skeleton warriors clad in ancient armor and holding rusting iron weapons. The raced toward the Beastmen to defend their master, cutting down the Chaotic Bulls one by one. Luc smiled at his good fortune and joined the fray.

In almost a blink, countless Beastmen lay dead. Luc put his lips to their necks and drained them of any blood that remained. The skeletons bowed, and then returned to the Earth. "How did I do that?" Luc asked himself. "Maybe there are advantages to this curse..." Luc picked up a dagger from one of the Beastmen and skinned him. Then, he donned the skin as a blanket to protect him as the sun rose. "How clever I am, now I can travel by day," he said happily to himself. Racing along the plains, Luc continued his great journey.

The winds blew wildly around him as night appeared again, but Luc did not stop to rest, he merely moved onward. Thinking back to his younger days, Luc thought of that battle...

The battering ram slammed the massive gate of Castle Grone. The yeomen fired in vain as the Orcs continued their relentless assault. Luc stood on the wall, handing full quivers to the men. The crashing grew ever louder as the tired warriors were replaced with fresh Black orcs, large beasts, unstoppable in combat. Arrows continued to fly but most ricochet harmlessly off the armor of the monstrous beasts.

"Use the braziers!" Came the general's cry. The torches were lit by squires, including Luc, and the men set fire to their arrows. These flaming missiles were more effective, but it was too late. The gate crashed down with a mighty clang. The knights mounted their horses and began a charge against the invaders, and cut down many a foul Orc. Luc grasped an abandoned bow and let loose an ash wood shaft. It flew, but fell harmlessly off of an Orc's armor. The battle was nearly won...

It was strange...Luc came back to reality as his quest continued. It seemed like months he had been walking and reminiscing. In truth, he had. This place was cold...snow fell around him and lay at his feet. It seemed like an evil presence was all around him. These were the Chaos Wastes. Luc smiled at his Luc as he saw an odd beast lying dying in the snow.

The creature resembled a great bird, with human-like legs and arms. It was dying, obviously attacked as it was missing an eye and was covered in slashes. Luc approached slowly for he did not know if it could still retaliate. He drew close, and readied his sword and a small vial he had stolen from Wyla's men. He cut slowly and carefully at its chest and a trickle of strange purple blood emerged. He lowered the vial the catch it and, pleased, corked it, placed it in his belt and turned away. This was his mistake.

Something hit Luc in the back of the skull throwing him forward, face down into the snow. He rose and looked upon his attacker. The Demon rose up, and screeched at him and proceeded the relentless onslaught. He was knocked on his back this time as the enraged creature attacked him. Luc remembered his combat with the Beastmen and snickered. "Heru Nehek!" The Demon was beset by twelve skeleton warriors that slashed and clawed at the creature. They were thrown off, but got up and attacked again. Slowly, it was brought down, and it lay; now dead, as the snow covered it. The skeletons bowed and returned to the earth.

"That's four items, one more," Luc said happily to himself. "Only the sword of a king is necessary. There are many kings, but who's to get?" Luc walked off as snow fell onto his shroud and knew his quest was nearly finished.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun bore down upon Luc's figure as he marched toward the castle he had grown up in. Maybe King Alain would remember him and give up the sword willingly. The gate loomed before him and a sentry called down to him.

"Who goes there?" The sentry called in a deep Bretonnian accent. Luc smiled as he recognized the man's voice.

"Guillame!" Luc cried back in glee. "It is I, Luc!"

"Luc! My friend!" The man called back. "It seems like years since I last saw you. Open the gates!" With a great creaking, the portcullis rose and Luc walked into the mighty castle. Guillame ran down to meet Luc.

The two embraced briefly. "What brings you here?" Guillame asked as he stepped back.

Luc smiled. "I need a sword, but not just any sword, one of a king. I was hoping that good King Alain would give me his." Guillame's face dropped as Luc uttered the words.

"King Alain is dead..." he began. "One month ago our castle was beset by marauders. We tried to warn the king, but he insisted on fighting alongside us. We won, but not without the sacrifice of our noble king. And now we have a new ruler..."

"Who?" Luc asked, but he did not get to hear. Trumpets blared and a precession marched. Knights beat on drums as a figure on a horse rode up.

"Insolent cur!" The figure screeched. "Why have you come here?" Luc shuddered as he realized who the new ruler was, Francois.

"How did you become king?" Luc cried in disgust. Luc had never liked Francois, ever since the two were trained together. Francois was an excellent fighter, but he was foolish.

Francois laughed. "Fool, I was the King's person bodyguard. After you left on whatever quest it was, it was no contest for me to become captain of the guard and protect the king."

"I do not care," Luc replied. "I merely wish to have his sword, then I shall leave."

"No Luc, I have awaited this day all my life," Francois replied. "I will enjoy this. Guards, seize that man!" Luc watched as some of his former friends grabbed him and bound his arms and legs with tight rope. He was getting tired of such nonsense. Seeing no choice, he called upon his unholy strength and shredded the bonds. The men stepped back in fear, seeing their work had no effect. "Kill him!" Francois commanded, but the men merely stood stock still.

"Give me the sword or I'll rip all of you limb from limb," Luc growled as he drew out his sword and flashed his fangs. "I am not the same Luc I was years ago."

Francois scowled and pointed his own blade at Luc. "I doubt that. How about we make a deal? We shall duel to the death. If you win, you can have the old bastard's sword. If I win, your name shall be stricken from Bretonnian history and none shall remember you!"

Luc chuckled. "I accept. This will be simple, and you need to be rid of this plane." Francois dismounted and the soldiers circled around them so neither could flee. Francois snickered at Luc's marauder sword in comparison to his own finely forged weapon.

Both men stood still, waiting for the other to move. Francois rushed and Luc parried artfully. Francois saw an opening and stabbed at Luc, pinning him in the stomach. Luc roared and the soldiers all took steps back for fear he would kill them instead. He turned and brought his wider weapon downward and broke Francois's sword. The man gasped and Luc saw anger forming in his eyes. Francois screamed and rushed with his broken rapier and slashed madly. Luc contained his laughter and brought his sword through his enemy's back. The soldiers watched in awe as their king was cut down.

"Hear me now, warriors of Castle Grone!" Luc called. "Your worthless king is dead! As the victor, I am entitled to become king! However, I know one better for the position, all hail King Guillame!" Luc's friend stammered as everyone bowed to him. A servant appeared and placed a crown upon his head. "Now I believe I am entitled to a sword." Luc said. A squire appeared bearing the weapon of the late king. Luc slung it across his back and smiled. He now had all the items. "I must take my leave..." Luc walked off through wild cheers and thanks.

Luc found a small cave and crawled into it to sleep. Tomorrow, he would begin his ritual and become a human once again.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luc traced the circle with his blade on the ground. In the center he placed his objects he had worked so hard to gather. Bowing his head and clasping his hands, he began the chant.

"With these objects I have worked to gain, restore my humanity!" He cried thrusting his hands to the heavens. He felt strength course through him and he began to smile as he watched himself glow. "Now return me to what I once..." he was cut off as a blade scored marks across his back. Luc wheeled around and could not believe what he saw.

"Remember me?" The figure laughed.

"You bastard!" Luc cried, for the man that stood before him was the cause of his curse. "I killed you!"

"We vampires do not die easy," the creature replied. "You should have figured that out by now. It's time to end this, knight." The vampire lunged and brought his weapon through Luc's chest. Luc growled and turned his blade on the Undead adversary and slashed him across the chest. Luc delivered another blow throwing his enemy into a tree.

The vampire shook his head and rose, angered at the attack he had suffered. "Sempat Nagash!" He roared, his eyes blazing. Strange beams of black energy flew at Luc knocking him back and causing his sword to crack. Cursing, he flung the broken weapon at the vampire burying the iron weapon in his enemy's chest. The vampire ripped it out and cast the worthless weapon to the cold ground.

Luc, now unarmed, rushed forth and slammed his fists into the face and stomach of the vampire. The monster flashed his teeth and delivered a slash with his own sword. Luc grabbed the object and hurled it as far as he could.

Not wasting time to recover the sword, the vampire grappled with Luc. The two rolled across the plain for minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. Finally, the two separated and rose to their feet. Panting, the two circled, neither making any move to attack until Luc uttered two words: "Heru Nehek!" The ground shook and bony hands shot up. The skeleton warriors grabbed onto the vampire and began to flay him with various melee weapons. The vampire knocked them off, but they rose again and again to fight. Luc took advantage of this distraction and raced to obtain the vampire's discarded sword. He rushed to join his undead minions. As he raced, the vampire began to fall and Luc aimed his sword and stabbed it through the vampire's neck.

With a last breath the vampire uttered several words "Dust is man's beginning and dust is his end...ha ha ha..." Luc noticed that the vampire's hand lay on his leg. Luc felt weak, and crumbled into dust, as did his opponent. He had failed.

The great black coach came to a halt before the lone warrior. Raising his bony hand, the wraith snatched up the urn containing the precious ashes. Nodding to the warrior, he whipped the nightmares into a run as he sped onward.

The wraith had been commanded to recover the ashes and resurrect the mighty vampire warrior. His master, the Great One, would be pleased that they now lay within his possession. By claiming a thousand lives this mighty warrior would rise again and aid his master in the destruction of the Empire.

The wraith place the urn into a special compartment in the coach's frame and looked to the small town. The foolish villagers would not be able to stop him, for he was the avatar of death.

It was only a matter of years until the Blood Knight walked again, Luc de Fevre would aid his master in the destruction of the Old World...

End of Story


End file.
